No hay título para esto
by LaReinaCalabaza
Summary: Vitaly no esta feliz con el acto de Stefano, drabble. VitalyXStefano (¿Vitefano?) No soy dueña de la imagen de portada.


**Okay, aún no se como no hay nada de ellos por ahí, es decir ¡Se que no son precisamente Romeo y Julieta pero, por favor! ¡¿Ni un estúpido fanart?! Llámenme loca, pero yo los shipeo desde la primera vez que los vi.**

 **Y se que la mayoría prefiere VitalyXAlex o MartyXStefano, pero denles una oportunidad (Independientemente de lo horrible que pueda ser este fic), piensen en las posibilidades que tienen estos dos. ¿Ya lo pensaron? Ahora, si aún no lo consideran una posibilidad, piénsenlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra, y otra hasta que lo hagan, por que me siento tan forever alone siendo la única fan de esta pareja T.T**

 **Esto se lleva a cabo en la noche luego de las primeras practicas de los actos. Sería mas exacta, pero realmente no recuerdo en que momento de la película fue eso. El punto es que esto pasa un rato luego de que Stefano se lanzara del cañón.**

 **Advertencia: Slash/Yaoi, furry, si así quieres llamarlo. Pésima caligrafía. Traducciones inciertas, en fin, nada realmente relevante...**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Madagascar no es mio, bla bla bla.**

* * *

"¡¿Que hiciste qué?!"

Stefano se encogió ante el fuerte rugido de Vitaly, estremeciéndose cuando el tigre se acerco mas a el en una posición _ligeramente_ amenazante, y tomando nota del cuchillo de carnicero que apretaba con fuerza en una de sus patas, retrocedió un par de pasos con urgencia.

Sonrió nerviosamente y le dio una mirada tímida a su compañero "V-Vitaly" Comenzó con su voz temblorosa "Verás, no es tan malo como parece ¡E-es muy seguro, de echo!" Exclamo alzando su dedo índice apresuradamente.

Los ojos del tigre se afilaron mientras sus colmillos aparecían de entre sus labios. "Stefano, no hay nada de seguro en lanzarse de un cañón" musito molesto.

"¡L-lo se!" Se apresuró a decir, temiendo que por un momento Vitaly perdiera los estribos. "¡Pero fue maravilloso!" Exclamó emocionado "¡Me hubieras visto Vitaly, yo era como un pequeño pájaro en su primer vuelo!" Él sonrío ampliamente y le dio una mirada extasiada a el tigre, recordando sus emociones antes vividas con felicidad.

Vitaly frunció los labios, sintiendo como el hecho de que su compañero disfrutara a tal grado de algo tan peligroso le revolvía el estomago de preocupación. Por un momento se sintió mareado debido a todo lo que daba vueltas en su mente.

Estaba enojado ¿Como no lo estaría? ¡Stefano se había lanzado de un cañón, hacia un precipicio! ¡Del cual por poco cayó! Se sentía frustrado, se sentía atemorizado, é _l pudo haber perdido a su preciado león marino_.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, intentando calmarse antes de hablar. El deseaba hacer que Stefano entrara en razón.

"¿Y que pasa si algo sale mal?" No quería ni pensarlo, de verdad no quería.

Stefano decidió ignorar su pregunta, debido a que no tenía una buena respuesta para ella.

"Al fin encontré algo en lo que realmente soy bueno, algo que puede ayudar al Circo Zaragoza a ser tan grande como lo fue antes" Se acerco a Vitaly y puso sus aletas en el estomago de este mientras le enviaba una mirada suplicante "No me obligues a renunciar a ello, _ti prego_ "

Vitaly se sintió profundizar el ceño e hizo una mueca al encontrarse con los ojos marrón chocolate del león marino. Otro sentimiento lo invadió, una sensación de culpa lo quemo por dentro. De verdad lo amaba, pero aveces detestaba que el fuera tan sensible y terco a sus palabras. El echo de no soportar verlo triste no ayudaba. Y esa mirada de pena que le estaba dando hacia que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente.

Suspiro y se inclino a su altura, posando suavemente una de sus patas en su cabeza "Stefano, yo no pretendo eso, solo me preocupo por ti" Dijo intentando mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos "Prometerme que tendrás mucho cuidado, no tengo intención alguna de verte herido" Susurro acariciándolo cariñosamente.

Stefano sonrió ampliamente y se arrojo contra su pecho, dándole el abrazo mas fuerte que pudo _"¡Oh Vitaly, vi ringrazio molto per aver creduto in me! ¡É una pomessa!"_

Vitaly parpadeo sorprendido, tomándose un segundo para comprender lo que había dicho antes de sonreír y rodear al pequeño italiano con sus grandes brazos _"Vy tol'ko privetstvovat, Stefano"_ Susurro antes de separarse solo unos centímetros para juntar sus labios en un dulce y cariñoso beso.

Tendría que acostumbrarse al echo de que su amado león marino saldría disparado de un maldito cañón sin que él pudiera argumentar en contra, pues ya era prácticamente un echo que rompería su pequeño corazón si mostraba cualquier signo de algo que Stefano pudiera interpretar como una duda hacia él.

Pero eso no quitaba el echo de que aún podía preocuparse por su bien. Ese era su deber, después de todo. Y si eso significaba expresar su preocupación a los pingüinos con uno de sus queridos cuchillos en mano, era un echo que lo haría.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? No estuvo tan mal ¿No? Si te gusto, siempre puedes demostrarlo dibujando o escribiendo sobre ellos. O si se quiere mostrar de manera mas perezosa, se puede enviar un review :)**

 **Por otro lado, si no te gusto, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.**

 **Por cierto, no estoy segura si las traducciones están bien, Google traductor no es lo mas exacto del mundo, así que por si acaso, lo que se supone que Stefano debía decir: "¡Muchas gracias por creer en mi! ¡Es una promesa!"**

 **Y lo que Vitaly debía decir: "No hay de que, Stefano"**

 **Por lo demás, ya sabes, si te gusto, envíame un review, si no, envíame un review, si quieres matarme, envíame un review.  
**

 **Saludos :)**


End file.
